Die in your arms
by MarieJ97
Summary: —¿Sabes? — susurró Hermione con una tenue sonrisa, agarrándose fuertemente de la camisa de Draco. El rubio tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrima y temblaba con espasmos, ella acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de la mano haciendo que Draco cerrara los ojos — No hay nada mejor que morir en tus brazos.
1. Chapter 1

_Die in your arms._

Capitulo 1.

—Con esa cara, parece que ya te enteraste Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson respingó y furiosa dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la voz, recargado en la puerta estaba Blaise Zabinni con una sonrisa de lado y mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Callate Blaise, tú no sabes nada — murmuro esquivando su mirada y guardando rápidamente el ejemplar del Profeta que había salido aquel día en el lugar más cercano que tenía: su bolso. Al guardarlo, volteo nuevamente hacia su amigo que suspirando se acercaba a ella.

—Me decepcionas Pans, sabiéndolo ya y no diciéndole nada a Draco.

—¡Calla! ¡Calla!

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — preguntó Blaise acercándose a ella. Pansy era una joven de dieciocho años, su pelo negro era largo hasta la cintura, su piel era pálida como una muñeca de porcelana y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿A ti que te importa? — masculló furiosa levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentada, pero Blaise la detuvo rápidamente agarrándola por los hombros y sentándola forzosamente. Pansy ante la cercanía de él sintió que parecía que dejaría de respirar, como hace mucho que no sentía. Blaise era un joven de dieciocho años, tenía un cabello negro, con unos prominentes ojos obscuros.

—Mucho — La pelinegra aguanto la respiración y cerro sus ojos — Draco es mi mejor amigo, nadamas.

—El es mi prometido — exclamó Pansy hinchando su pecho lleno de orgullo que rápidamente se desinfló al oír a Blaise:

—Nadamas.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula y con toda la dignidad que pudo tener se levanto quitando rudamente las manos de Blaise encima de ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta con la nariz apuntando el techo, gestó que no paso desapercibido por Blaise porque frunció el ceño.

—Hagas lo que hagas, imitándola no lo enamoraras. El nunca la olvidara.

Pansy volteó a verlo y Blaise fue hacia ella y la aprisiono entre sus brazos. Pansy le correspondió y dejo que algunas lágrimas pasaran por sus mejillas intentando ser fuerte.

—Lo siento si fui duro— susurro Blaise en su cuello haciendo que Pansy se quedara sin habla y asintiera torpemente — Me molesta que tu resultes lastimada y hagas todo esto por él.

Armándose de valor Pansy alzó su rostro hacia Blaise quien la miraba fijamente.

—Lo amo. Simplemente hago todo por él. Simplemente hay días en que pienso como alguien como Draco se fijara en una persona como la sabelotodo de Granger.

Mordiéndose los labios, Blaise fijó su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación mientras negaba con resignación.

—Pans, en el mundo hay personas que no solo se fijan en el dinero..

—¿Crees que no lo sé? — preguntó lentamente Pansy alejándose de él, con una mirada que lastimo en lo más profundo a Blaise, era una mirada de envidia, de furia contenida. _Por él. _— Lo amo y me dolió saber que en primer lugar había preferido a la sabelotodo Granger que a mí. A mí Alexandra Parkinson, hija única de los Parkinson, con una gran riqueza que heredare en poco tiempo. ¿Y la prefirió a ella? ¿A una sangre-sucia? ¿Una chica que tiene de papás unos simples dentistas? — Pansy río amargadamente. Blaise apretó fuertemente sus puños y dejo que pasaran algunos segundos para que se intentara calmar Pansy. Cuando vio que la chica se empezó a relajar habló:

—Tienes que entender Pansy, a toda esto tienes que saber que Draco tiene que saber. Lo tiene que saber.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Pansy y su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Blaise le poso una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo pero ella furiosa se lo quito de un manotazo. Él suspiro y se empezó a caminar afuera de la habitación.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Blaise! ¡Por favor!

—¿Por favor que?

—No.. No le digas nada por favor, he trabajado demasiado pa..para que se empiece a preocupar por ella y no la pueda olvidar..

—Lo siento Pans, Draco es mi mejor amigo. Tiene que saberlo.

—¡NO! ¡Lo echarás todo a perder! — Lloriqueo Pansy lastimosamente intentado detenerlo agarrándolo fuertemente de su brazo, Blaise hastiado se libró suavemente de su agarre y empezó a cerrar la puerta — ¡TE ODIO BLAISE ZABINNI! — oyó gritar a Pansy. Blaise cubrió su rostro con sus manos recargándose en la puerta y antes de irse susurro:

—Yo no te odio Pans.

.

.

.

Pansy sollozó y se dirigió hacia la puerta y empezó a golpearla con los puños sabiendo que ahí estaba Blaise.

—Algún día te arrepentirás, veras como Draco me mirara con otros ojos, como antes y la olvidara. Algún día no querrá a Hermione Granger —Juró.

.

.

.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Nadie le respondió. Blaise giró sus ojos y suspiro, en la cama que estaba enfrente de él se encontraba un bulto. Se dirigió donde se encontraban unas grandes ventanas y deslizo rápidamente las cortinas, dejando que toda la luz del sol entrara a la habitación.

—JODER — gritó una voz. — APAGUEN LA LUZ.

Blaise se acercó a la cama y sentándose en la orilla empezó a agitar el bulto.

—Draco..Draco despierta— Nadie respondió — Draco..Draco..Es urgente.

—¿Demasiado urgente como para despertarme? — hablo Draco con voz ronca.

—Los dos sabemos que no estabas dormido.

Silencio.

—¿A qué has venido? — preguntó asomando su cabeza entre las sabanas. Draco era un joven de dieciocho años, tenía el pelo color rubio platinado y sus ojos eran de un gris mercurio.

—Vengo a decirte algo sobre ella.

—¿Ella? — Draco se quitó las sabanas encima para levantarse y mirar fijamente a su amigo.

—Es sobre Granger

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Se ganó otro premio? ¿Otra conmemoración?— masculló con cinismo riendo esperando que Blaise quitara su aspecto serio para reírse con él sobre Granger, como antes..

—Dejate de estupideces. Parece que soy el único maduro aquí.

—Ya, no me importa. — dijo Draco evitando su mirada.

—Draco— Blaise poso una mano en su hombro y así Draco fijó su mirada en él — Yo se que sí, tu también lo sabes. Es importante lo que tengo que decir.

—¿Le pasó algo? — preguntó Draco con voz ronca y cerrando los ojos. Sabiendo la respuesta.

—Granger, está desaparecida.

.

.

.

Bueno, esto es un experimento que me vino gracias a un raro sueño (Lo se, mis sueños son raros)

Por cierto, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 69 REVIEWS DE 'WHERE HE GOES, GOES THE FIRE' NUNCA CREÍ QUE TENDRIA TANTO REVIEW.

Espero que les guste.

_Este capitulo se los/las dedico a mis hermosos mejores amigos pottericos de los grupos: _**Potteric s En La Distancia ( Gracias J.K. ) y Dramiones, Naruto y mucho más. **_Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo! Siempre a pesar de que mi dia es muy oscuro, siempre uds. Me sacan una sonrisa. _

#MarieJ


	2. Chapter 2

_Die in your arms._

Capítulo 2.

»-¿La vez?

-Sí-respondió Draco. Una joven de cabellos castaños y con grandes ojos marrones sonrió

-La luna de Júpiter es mi favorita- susurro la joven.

-Lo sé Hermione- susurro Draco imitándola. Él la miraba embelesado mientras ella miraba en el telescopio.

Hermione levanto su mirada y vio sus ojos grises brillando en la obscuridad. Se acerco y acaricio la mejilla de Draco mientras él se acercaba y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Callisto... «

.

.

Lo primero que vio Theodore Nott al llegar a la habitación de Draco fue a una Pansy en lágrima viva y a un Blaise mirando fijamente al rubio con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿No puedo irme por tres días a Noruega sin que ustedes provoquen algo?- preguntó hastiado frotándose el puente de la nariz mientras Pansy lo miraba suplicante.

-Draco no despierta ni con un enervate, ayúdanos- suplicó Pansy agarrando el rostro de Draco que se empezó a mover lentamente. –Draco, Draco ¿Estás bien?

-Her...- Pansy y Blaise se acercaron para oírlo bien mientras Theo se alejaba un poco de la cama, suponiendo lo que iba suceder si había oído bien- Her...mione, Hermione.

Pansy empezó a lloriquear lastimosamente mientras Blaise le daba unas palmadas en la espalda viéndola con un brillo en los ojos que a Theo le dio curiosidad... y que no le supo nada bueno.

-Creo que está bien-dijo Theo mientras Pansy salía de la habitación hipeando. Theodore Nott era un joven de dieciocho años, su cabello castaño obscuro le llegaba hasta la frente y tenía unos grandes ojos azules. –Blaise ¿Me puedes explicar que paso con Draco?

Blaise asintió y cerró la puerta y miro fijamente a su amigo.

-Es Granger...

-Creo que eso lo supuse- lo cortó Theo, Blaise lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Déjame hablar, ¿quieres?- Theo asintió- Muy bien, creo que en Noruega aun no se han enterado de la noticia del año ¿O sí?

-El trió dorado de Gryffindor no es muy conocido allá, tal vez Potter sí... ¿Noticia del año? ¿Weasley y Granger se casan?- preguntó Theo preocupado...si se casaran... eso tendría terribles consecuencias, su amigo rubio sería capaz de llegar a la boda a hacer un escándalo.

-Peor...

-¿Peor?

-Granger está desaparecida- Theo lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Desaparecida? ¿Pero cómo? Granger es lo suficiente inteligente para no ser secuestrada, al parecer Blaise leyó su pensamiento porque al instante siguió:- Lo más raro es como desapareció.

-¿La vieron desaparecerse?

-Algo así, la última vez que la vieron fue en la playa de Salamina. Al parecer estaba de vacaciones con su familia.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?- preguntó Theo con extrañeza.

-Lo raro es que la vieron leyendo un libro...

-Típico de Granger- interrumpió nuevamente Theo poniendo los ojos en blancos mientras Blaise suspiraba hastiado.

-Sí, sí, típico de ella. Como seguía, en ese momento apareció una gran ola... ¡Y PAM! Se la llevo.- explico Blaise con sus manos mientras el castaño lo veía más confundido.

-¿Cómo que se la llevo?

-Si Theo... No seas ignorante...

-¿Ignorante? ¿Yo?- Theo hizo una mueca de indignación mientras Blaise asentía con vehemencia.

-¡Sí! ¡Ignorante!- Blaise le saco la lengua mientras salía de la habitación. Theo lo siguió y se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Pansy. –Pans, dame el Profeta.

-¿Palabras mágicas?- preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa de lado mientras sostenía el Profeta con una mano provocándolo.

-¡Accio Profeta!- El periódico salió de la mano de Pansy para estar en la mano de Blaise que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¡Eso no se vale!- murmuro Pansy, mientras se acercaba a los dos. Blaise le entrego el Profeta a Theo y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía:

**LA DESAPARICIÓN DE HÉROE DE GUERRA.**

_La desaparición de Hermione Jean Granger ha provocado controversia en estos últimos días. _

_Hermione Granger, una de las alumnas más inteligentes que tuvo Hogwarts, amiga del héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter y que ahora se encuentra en una relación con Ronald Weasley, actualmente se encuentra desaparecida._

_La última vez que se le vio fue en las playas de Salamina, los reporteros del Profeta queríamos tener una entrevista exclusiva con ella hasta que apareció una ola que extraño mucho a los muggles, a la única persona que le llego fue a la señorita Granger y la arrastró hasta el mar. Desde entonces no se le ha visto._

_Los del Ministerio de Magia ya están investigando el caso y han enviado a varios aurores hacia la Isla. Esperemos encontrar noticias sobre ella muy pronto._

-Si la arrastro hacia el mar, pudo haber...- empezó Theo con voz temblorosa.

-Muerto- Pansy los miraba fijamente mientras los rostros de todos se ensombrecían.

-Tal vez no murió y alguien la secuestro- dio la idea Blaise mientras Theo asentía.

-Sí, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo?

Los tres suspiraron y se sentaron en los sillones más cercanos que tenían.

-¿Y si fue por un Aquamenti?- preguntó Pansy dudosa.

-Tal vez...- dijo Blaise.

-No lo creo, el Aquamenti la hubiera ahogado- cortó Theo, un ruido sonó en la habitación del rubio y todos se dirigieron hacia allí encontrándose a Draco con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Draco...tranquilo...- Pansy se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el rubio le regreso el abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunto con voz queda Draco. Pansy suspiro y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

»-¿Qué vas a hacer Pans?

Pansy volteo hacia Draco que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Iré con Steven a los jardines ¿Vienes?- comento Pansy inocentemente. Sabía que a Draco no le agradaba Steven.

-¿Con Steven? ¿Y porque no conmigo?- pregunto con una mueca de desagrado.

-Porque no me lo has pedido Draquito- dijo Pansy con voz sugerente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, Draco con una sonrisa de lado le guiño el ojo mientras la pelinegra saltaba hacia sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente...«

-No lo sabemos Draco...- respondió. El rubio ahogo un sollozo mientras apretaba a Pansy mas contra sí. La pelinegra pasaba su mano por su espalda inconscientemente mientras Blaise los miraba ceñudo.

-¿Me contaran que paso?- pregunto Draco dirigiendo su mirada hacia Blaise y Theo.

El castaño asintió y se sentó junto a él en la cama y se acomodo sabiendo que esa tarde sería muy larga.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**

**Hoola, bueno este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**-Para los que leen 'Where he goes, goes the fire' ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Ya poco a poco vamos avanzando con esta historia e_e' Ya di un poco de avance de esta historia en el nuevo cap. De Where he goes, goes the fire. Asi que algunos/as ya sabran por donde va la cosa..**

**Una muy agradecida:**

**#Marie Jmz**


	3. Chapter 3

_Die in your arms._

Capitulo 3.

»-¿Cómo vas?

Hermione se sobresalto al sentir el aliento de Ron en contra de su oído y le daba un beso en la mejilla para así apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Ya casi, solo acabo de completar un apunte y..

-¿Apuntes?- pregunto con curiosidad Ron mientras se sentaba enfrente de Hermione.

-Sí- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al verla, Ron empezó a sentir unas cosquillas en la boca del estomago y sonrió también Hace mucho que no la veía tan emocionada por algo- Es sobre mi clase de Geografía Mágica, el profesor se inspiro hoy- rió suavemente.

Ron hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera.

-Bueno, estábamos hablando de los océanos del sur cuando nos pregunto de repente si sabíamos la leyenda de el Imperio de las aguas azules, mejor conocida como Meridiana- hablo Hermione con fluidez mientras Ron asentía, aunque la castaña presentía que no la estaba escuchando.

-¿Meridiana?- Hermione y Ron voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba Harry viéndolos con curiosidad y aferrada a su brazo se encontraba Ginny sonriendo alegremente- ¿No es la Atlántida?

-En el mundo muggle si, pero en el mundo mágico fue el reino de Meridiana- explicaba Hermione mientras agarraba una liga y se hacia una cola de caballo- Los muggles dicen que la Atlantida fue sepultada por un gran maremoto..

-¿Y la versión mágica?- pregunto Ginny llena de curiosidad. Había algo en ese tema que le hacía querer saber todo sobre aquello y sintió como sudaban sus manos de la expectación.. ¿Pero porque?

-No se sabe, se dice que hay una clase de magos que pueden respirar bajo el agua o..

-¡Eso lo puede hacer cualquier mago!- espeto Ron recordando a Harry en su cuarto año usando branquialgas. Al parecer, Harry lo recordó también por la manera que miraba a Ron.

-¡Piensa Ronald! ¡Sin branquialgas! ¡Sin cascoburbuja!- exclamo Ginny. Harry miro con orgullo a su novia, nunca había visto ese brillo en su mirada.. Tan intelectual, con el deseo de saber mas y mas.

-Además, tienen una especial dominación con el agua. Los habitantes Meridiana llamados meridianos se creían mejores que nosotros los magos que no tenemos esa ventaja.- Hermione agarro su apunte y pareció que estaba buscando algo porque frunció el ceño pero después sonrió- Nos llamaban terranos.

-A todo esto Hermione, ¿porque saco este tema tu profesor de Geografía Mágica?- pregunto Ron incomodo. A él ya no le gustaba tanto preguntar cosas. Quería sentirse útil y estar a la altura de su novia.

-Dice la leyenda que los meridianos hacían encargos especial aquí en la superficie, así que cada veinte años por la segunda semana de agosto de un año par, se abre un portal.

-¿Un portal?- pregunto Harry- ¿Y cuando dura?

-Aproximadamente una semana de duración- Hermione sonrió de lado al ver la cara de estupefacción de sus amigos. Aunque por otro lado a Ginny le dieron escalofríos la sonrisa de la castaña. Esta sonrisa con tanta soberbia que había visto cientos de veces, tan parecida la sonrisa a..

-Así que- empezó Ron haciendo cuentas en su cabeza, Harry lo miró divertido porque el pelirrojo ponía los ojos en blancos y movía su nariz exageradamente.- ¡Es este año! ¡Tu profesor quiere ir y por eso les comento!- exclamo triunfal Ron viendo la cara orgullosa de Hermione.

-¡Exacto!- La castaña se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Ron se sonrojara.

-¡Es mañana!- Harry volteo hacia Ginny, esperando que también ella le diera un beso. Pero ella ni lo estaba viendo. De hecho, estaba viendo fijamente la ventana con curiosidad.

-¿Sería divertido no creen?- pregunto Ron entusiasmado, Hermione lo vio con duda. Ella quería salir algún lugar, pero con sus padres.

-Ron..yo..

-¡Miren!-exclamo Ginny apuntando hacia la ventana y Harry por sus buenos reflejos corrió hacia ahí y la abrio. En ese instante entro una majestuosa águila que tenía en su pico una carta. Voló por toda la habitación para frustración de Ginny –que era su habitación- y a la tercera vuela dejo caer la carta en el regazo de Hermione.

-¡Ábrelo!- dijo Ron apuntándolo- es un vociferador, ya sabemos que pasa cuando no se abren a tiempo.

Hermione oyó una risita de Harry y Ginny. Al parecer todos habían recordado como al pobre de Neville le había explotado uno en su primer año, cortesía de su abuela. La castaña lo abrió apresuradamente para así oír una voz dura pero a la vez suave con un tono amable aunque se notaba a leguas que era fingido.

-Hola querida Granger, espero que no me hayas olvidado.

-Parkinson- susurro Ginny con los dientes apretados.

-No creo que me hayas olvidado- se escucho una risita de Pansy- Como sabrás en dos meses, será mi boda con Draco y..- se detuvo haciendo que Hermione deseara quemar ya la carta. –Ya sabes, eres la invitada de honor. Draco me insistió en invitarte. Y yo siempre lo complazco en todo. Pero, ¿Para que malgastar papel? Así que te envié un vociferador. Espero que..

..El vociferador no pudo terminar su mensaje ya que se vio vuelto en llamas. Todos lo miraron estupefactos y vieron a Hermione apuntándolo con la varita. El pecho de ella, subía y bajaba. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Ginny noto que intentaba evitar la mirada de Ron y vio que hermano se estaba poniendo roo viendo aun el punto donde se quemo la carta así que decidió intervenir.

-Hermione..-empezó Ginny pero fue interrumpida por la mano de la castaña.

-Nada. Quiero estar sola.

Y se fue. «

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Blaise al ver como Draco se ponía de pie y se iba directamente a su closet. Después de unos minutos salió con algo en la mano: una maleta.

-¿A dónde jodidos crees Blaise?- pregunto Draco con cinismo sin voltear a verlo dirigiéndose hacia la salida pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¡No te puedes ir!- Pansy lo detuvo y se aferro su brazo. Dejo caer unas lágrimas para que el rubio las vieras y no se fuera. Pero aun así, el rubio no se inmuto- ¡Faltan solo dos meses para la boda!

-¿Y?- pregunto Draco indiferente. La pelinegra en ese momento pudo haberse arrancado los pelos de la frustración.

-¡Tienes que estar aquí! Para planearla.- intento Pansy detenerlo con cualquier excusa que se le venía en la mente que al parecer no funcionaba.

-Falta mucho Pansy.

-¡No te vayas con ella!- grito la pelinegra agarrándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.- ¡Ella es mala! ¡Es una sangre sucia! ¡Eres mío! ¡Mío!

Blaise intento por todos los medios quitar a Pansy, pero la chica seguía insistiendo mientras Theo la miraba estupefacto. El castaño pensaba que Pansy se había pasado del límite –O ya se había pasado del límite- y que pensaba hablar con ella. Eso no era amor lo que por Draco. Era algo enfermizo.. Como una obsesión.

-¡Déjame!- exclamo Draco quitando a Pansy bruscamente- No se ustedes y me jode lo que opinan. Pero yo me iré a Salamina. Si van conmigo bien. Y si no, me sigue jodiendo.

Y así, salió de la habitación hecha una fiera. Theo suspiro cansinamente y salió detrás de él.

Blaise cerró los ojos fuertemente. Todo se estaba volviendo tan difícil.

-Pans...yo..

-Calla- lo corto Pansy mirándolo fríamente- No me importan tus explicaciones.

Y con el orgullo que le quedaba, se acomodo sus ropas y salió de la habitación dejando a Blaise con un cierto dolor en el pecho.

.

.

.

-¡Juro que los vi!- grito Ginny hacia Harry mientras él negaba rotundamente la cabeza.

-¿Que vio?- Ginny y Harry voltearon hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Ron. Su aspecto lucia abatido y desastroso. Se dirigió hacia ellos sin ganas y se sentó enfrente de ellos.

-Una tontería- exclamo Harry viendo furidico a Ginny.

-No es una tontería sé lo que vi.

-¿Qué vio?- exclamo nuevamente Ron. Lo único en que pensaba el pelirrojo era en ella. _Hermione_.

-A los Slytherins- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era Luna Lovegood que los miraba con diversión- Los vi en la entrada de este hotel.

-¡Te lo dije!- exclamo triunfal Ginny mientras le sacaba la lengua a Harry.

-Gin..- empezó Harry nervioso pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué chingados quieren los Slytherins aquí?- Ron estaba furídico y se dirigía hacia la puerta pero Luna lo detuvo- ¡No me detengas Luna!

-Ronald estas mal. Lo de Hermione te ha afectado mucho. Siéntate y relájate- dijo Luna agarrándolo por la espalda y dirigiéndolo hacia la cama.

-Pero..Hermione..

-Shh-lo callo dulcemente Luna mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Ella volverá. Lo se

-¿Tenemos una idea de lo que le ha pasado a Hermione?- pregunto Harry limpiándose los lentes con su camisa.

-Meri..

-No Ginny. -la cortó Ron agarrándose las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza- Es imposible. No existen los meridianos. Es una leyenda.

-¡Pero pueden ser real!- grito Ginny frustrada. Cuando vio aquel sujeto pálido y de ojos azules observar a Hermione sintió un especie de Deja-vu. Lo sentía, no sabía cómo, pero lo sentía. Era un meridiano.

-¿Imperio de las aguas azules?- pregunto Luna curiosa. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y se acostó en la cama lanzando un bufido.

-¿Es que acaso todos se la saben?- exclamo Harry llevando las manos arriba en señal de frustración.

-Mi padre siempre había soñado ir- Luna se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Ginny.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- pregunto Ginny aun mas frustrada.

.

.

»-¿Cómo que no sabes hablar griego?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pescuezón a Blaise.

-¡Sí! ¡Ni que fuera un computador traductor Blaise!

-¿Un qué?- pregunto Pansy enfurruñada.

-Una maquina muggle- respondió Theo viendo a Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

-Maldita Granger- susurro la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en la fuente más cercana.

Estaban en la plaza principal de aquel lugar y ni había rastros de aurores o algo que pareciese un lugar que haya ocurrido un crimen.

-Todo esta tan tranquilo- comento Blaise observando a su alrededor.

-Demasiado..- susurro Draco con desconfianza.

Theo se sentó a lado de Pansy y bostezando fue cuando la vio. Una joven de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura con ojos azules oceánicos lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Miren allá!- apunto Theo. Porque en realidad la rubia era Luna. Parecía como si los estuviera guiando hacia los Gryffindors.

-¡La lunática! ¡Potter esta cerca!- exclamo Blaise feliz de la vida. Mientras Pansy parecía que se hundía más en su miseria.

_Ojala nunca te encontremos Granger._ «

.

.

.

-¿Dónde ESTA?- Los ex-Gryffindors y Ravenclaw giraron hacia la puerta en la que se veía como esta se movía bruscamente y que alguien la golpeaba- ¡Abran! ¡Donde esta granger!- se oía gritar.

_Más bien rugir_ pensó Ginny por un momento.

Luna tranquilamente fue y abrió la puerta y amontonados y casi cayéndose por la falta del equilibrio ahí estaban: Los ex Slytherins.

Blaise cayó por la falta de equilibrio y Theo cayó encima de él. Draco se moría de la vergüenza, aunque la rabia le ganaba por mucho.

-¡Pero ustedes que hacen aquí!- grito enfurecido Ron. _Lo que me faltaba_, pensó.

-Repito. ¿Dónde está Granger?- pregunto directamente el rubio acercándose peligrosamente hacia Ron pero Ginny se interpuso.

-Sabemos lo mismo que tu. Así que vete- dijo la pelirroja duramente. Draco vio en sus ojos castaños la angustia que sentía ella. Y vio a Potter y no estaba mejores condiciones que ella. Pero que el que parecía que llevaba las riendas era Ron Weasley. Tenía unas grandes sombras negras debajo de los ojos. _No debió dormir de preocupación_, pensó Draco con amargura. Iba a empezar a retirarse cuando se escucho la voz cantarina de Luna.

-¿Cómo que no saben? Si acaban de decir que había una gran posibilidad de que estuviera en Meridi..- Luna no termino de decirlo porque Ginny la callaba con la mirada y Harry detrás de Draco le hacía señas para que dejara de hablar.

-¿Meridiana, eh? Si que no sabían nada- comento Theo sarcástico. _Tramposos_, pensó.

-Así que con esas andamos Potter- Draco se acerco a Harry y cuando estaban a centímetros de sus rostros susurro-A ver quien la encuentra primero.

Blaise asintió férvidamente a lo que sentencio el rubio y fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja por su mentira, pero cuando Ginny poso su mirada en él, Blaise se sintió desarmado. Sintió cosquillas en la boca del estómago y parecía que la temperatura de la habitación subía. _¿Pero qué rayos?_ Pensó. Angustiado, se dirigió detrás de Draco que ya salía por la puerta.

Pansy volteo y le sonrió a los Gryffindor –Y una ravenclaw- con superioridad y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso Luna?- pregunto Ginny con la mandíbula apretada mientras Harry tenia la tentación de darse golpes contra la pared.

-Porque el también quiere a Hermione- susurro la rubia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.**

**HOLA!, regrese después de unos días sabaticos alejados de los ficsxD, bueno este es mi gran regreso! Creo que ya saben por donde va la cosa. Puntos importantes:**

**Como habran notados-creo que algunos no- los **signos », son situaciones QUE YA HAN PASADO.

**¡MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS EN MI FIC 'WHERE HE GOES, GOES THE FIRE'**

**En algunos días, subiré el epilogo y otro mas de Die in your arms. –Dependra de los reviews-**

**Pasare todo un mes en ¡Europa! Así que se libraran de esa caprichuda escritora por ¡TRES SEMANAS COMPLETAS! Wuhu :P okay no. Bueno después de eso, regresaría ya con mucha inspiración con tanto paseo.**

**Die in your arms, también se esta empezando a publicar en potterfics y viene un adelanto de este fic como portada.**

**Deben de pensar que odio a Pansy o no se por como la estoy tomado. Pues sí. Me cae mal, pero yo pienso que realmente así seria ella. ¿Blaise? Yo siempre pensé que era serio, pero después de leer varios fics en que él es divertido me encanta. Lo intento, pero no me sale ese Blaise xD, mi Theo es calmado y mi Draco siento que así seria, que haría todo por salvar a Hermione-Así como intento con su familia- Harry, es Harry lo puso casi como calcomanía aquí, Luna me salió un poco OoC, pero intentare mejorar, mi Ginny me salió muy curiosa e hiperactiva, mi Hermione con muchos secretos y mi Ron muy inseguro. Inseguro de que algún día Hermione lo deje por Draco nuevamente-Como lo habran notado.**

**Bueno creo que es todo, me salió la nota mas grande que el ficxD. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Recuérdenlo, sus reviews alimentan mi alma de escritora.**

**Siempre suya;**

**#Marie Jiménez.**


	4. Chapter 4

Die in your arms.

Capitulo 4.

—¿Entonces cual es el plan?— pregunto Theo dirigiéndose hacia Draco, quien aun estaba alterado por lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo que cual plan? ¿No oyeron? ¡Meridiana! ¡Eso no existe y lo sabemos! — dijo Pansy observándolos exaltada. Meridiana..eso son cuentos de niños, pensó. Theo la intentaba callar con la mirada mientras Blaise desvió su rostro. Los dos sabían que la pelinegra estaba provocando a Draco.

—Tendrá que existir porque iremos. —sentencio Draco observando a su alrededor para luego acercarse hacia un señor muggle que estaba atendiendo un puesto de frutas.

—¡Pero es un cuento! ¡Una leyenda que nos contaban de niños! — continuo Pansy hartada.

—El cuento de los tres hermanos también era una leyenda. — contesto Draco caminando hacia ellos mirándola fríamente.

—¡Y ya vez! El trío dorado de Gryffindor los encontró—siguió Theo intentando convencer a Pansy. ¡Merlín! esa mujer es testaruda, pensó el castaño mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero..

—¿Por dónde comenzamos? — pregunto Blaise mientras se frotaba las  
manos intentando evitar la mirada furibunda que le dirigía Pansy.

_Traidor_. Pensó Pansy.

—Acabo de preguntar la indicación de cómo llegar la biblioteca local de aquí. Tal vez consigamos información. — informo el rubio agarrando su maleta que había posado en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el lugar decidido. Theo, leal a él, lo siguió detrás mientras Blaise miro a la pelinegra esperando una reacción.

Pero la chica no dio respuesta. Respiro fuertemente y los siguió. Pero Blaise se pudo dar cuenta del brillo de lágrimas.

»—No lo hagas.

La pelirroja volteo hacia al joven de cabellos negros que tenía unos profundos ojos azules y suspiró.

—Lo siento. —susurro acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. El joven con desesperación agarro su mano y la miró, con tantos sentimientos que abrumaron a la pelirroja.

—No te vayas.— repitió el joven mirándola con el brillo de lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos oceánicos.

La chica sonrió tristemente y beso su mejilla.

—Es lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor? — repitió el pelinegro con incredibilidad. Después de todo lo que habían pasado. Después de las miradas llenas de anhelo. Después de la caricias al amanecer del océano. Después de los besos de bajo de la luna. No.. ella no lo podía dejar. No podría poder vivir sin sus ojos castaños y su pequeña nariz llena de pecas.

—Tú vives aquí. Yo en la superficie..

—Pero puedes quedarte aquí. Conmigo. —insistió desesperado. Pero sintió que su alma cayó a sus pies cuando su amada negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no puedo. Mi familia esta allá. Te casaras con Geneth, algún día..

—A mí eso no me importa, hablare con mi padre y..

—¿Mas peleas con tu padre? — la chica negó con la cabeza—Antes de mi, eran muy unidos..

—Si me amas, quédate.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, en los ojos de él se veía la desesperación y el desasosiego de aquello. Con un nudo en la garganta y con lágrimas en los ojos negó nuevamente.

—Entiendo— contesto el pelinegro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida. La pelirroja lo miro con desesperación mientras volteaba alternativamente hacia atrás, donde el portal se hacía mas y mas pequeño. Esperaba de él una despedida o algo más que eso.

Porque tal vez nunca más lo vería.

—Te amo—susurro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y entró al portal.

Y nunca jamás volvió.. «

.

.

.

—A ver.. ¡Todos tranquilícense! — gritó Ginny observando a los presentes. Luna estaba en la cama sollozando mientras Ron la miraba furidico. Harry desde atrás de Ginny negaba con la cabeza. ¡Todo está mal!, pensó Harry deprimido. Y pensar, que después de la guerra toda estaría bien.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Draco Malfoy también está en la búsqueda de Hermione! — grito Ron también, desesperado.

—¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente? ¡Mucho mejor! — respondió Ginny a la defensiva.

—Entre más personas buscamos a Hermione mejor— dijo Harry aun apoyado en la pared.

—Sí pero yo no quiero que ellos..

—**Lo que tú no quieres, es que Malfoy esté cerca de Hermione**— sentencio Ginny viéndolo con los brazos cruzados. Ron, se relamió los labios y observo el cuarto con desesperación intentando encontrar algo con que contradecir eso, pero supo que era la más absoluta verdad.

_El miedo, es lo que impide al hombre avanzar. La inseguridad, te hace dudar de lo que realmente eres.._

_._

_._

_._

»—¿Hermione? — hablo Ginny asomando su cabeza tímidamente desde el marco de la puerta. —¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione se levanto de la silla junto a la ventana donde se encontraba sentada y asintió. La pelirroja entro cautelosamente como si estuviera en un territorio enemigo y llego hasta su mejor amiga.

—Hola Ginny— saludó Hermione con una sonrisa débil—¿Sabes algo? Acabo de mandarles una carta a mis padres. Les dije que pasaría con ustedes dos semanas en las playas de Salamina, que si querían ir con nosotros..

—¿Estás bien? — interrumpió Ginny agarrando sus manos fuertemente, la castaña bajo su mirada pero asintió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabia que pasaría tarde o temprano..

El corazón de Ginny se estrujo al oír la voz de su amiga. La voz de Hermione nunca había sonado tan débil y triste. Y sin que la castaña pudiera decir algo más, Ginny se avalanzo a ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Por unos segundos, Hermione estaba confundida por la acción de su amiga, pero lo comprendió. **La estaba consolando.**

**Y así, Hermione Granger decidió por primera vez enseñar sus sentimientos. Porque desde hace meses, su corazón no dejaba de romperse al pensar en Draco Malfoy y en todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts. Dejo después de meses, enseñarle a Ginny lo que muy pocas veces enseñaba.. su dolor.**

Entonces Hermione dejo que las lágrimas salieran por fin y se apoyo en el hombro de su amiga. Ginny también empezó a llorar junto a ella. Era un momento único e intimo que recordarían años después, con lágrimas en los ojos y preguntándose "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? «

.

.

.

.

—¿Y si buscamos en la sección 'Historias del siglo XV'? — pregunto Theo observando los títulos en los estantes.

—¿Por qué siglo XV? — señalo Blaise desde la mesa ganándose un "¡Shhh!" de la bibliotecaria que los miraba reprobatoriamente.

—Es peor que Madame Prince.. —susurro el castaño con una risita mientras seguía buscando.

—No, Prince era mucho peor— dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa de lado recordando los tiempos en que se encontraba con Hermione en la biblioteca. Pero recordándola, la realidad se le cayó en sus hombros. Ella seguía perdida, en un lugar que muy probablemente no exista, con gente muy peligrosa. (Si pudieron secuestrarla a ella es que es gente muy astuta e inteligente) Mientras Potter y sus amigos andaban en los hoteles curioseando y él recordando el pasado.. ¡Así cuando la iban a rescatar!

—¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no buscan en la sección de 'Leyendas'? — sugirió Blaise animado ganándose otro "¡Shhhhh!".

—¿"Leyendas"? ¿Existe esa sección? — pregunto Pansy observando a su alrededor, Blaise asintió y apunto hacia una esquina. El rubio siguió la dirección y empezó a buscar entre los títulos de ahí.

Los demás Slytherins resignados, lo siguieron. Y así, se pasaron varios minutos hasta oír un "¡Eureka!" ganándose un "¡Callate chaval! Ya me tienes hasta la…" que ofendió a Blaise y lanzo varios carcajadas a los demás.

—A ver— dijo Pansy arrebatándole el libro a Blaise y empezando a leer— El Imperio de las Aguas Azules. Mejor conocido como Meridiana, era un pueblo en que sus habitantes tenían poderes inimaginables que un mortal podría desear. Longevidad, era una de las muchas cualidades de los habitantes pero el más importante, era la dominación de las aguas. Se decía, que el primer rey de aquel reino fue un hijo legítimo del rey de los mares, Poseidon.

Una de las muchas teorías sobre porque se sepultó bajo el mar el reino, fue porque los tres dioses principales del mundo que lo conforman Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, los castigaron por su orgullo y su vanidad. Y así, vivieron durante miles de años bajo el agua hasta que Zeus, les dio una ventaja: cada veinte años por la segunda semana de agosto de un año par, se abriría un portal que los conduciría a la superficie. Y así, siguió la vida en su curso.

**Dice la leyenda, que la entrada al reino se encuentra en donde las estrellas se reencuentran junto al mar, donde el cielo se funde con el agua. Y es ahí, donde encontraras el tesoro de la humanidad.**

Pansy termino de leer para verlos sorprendidos. Theo le arrebato el libro para leerlo por sí mismo, mientras Draco no podía dejar de boquear como un pez y apoyarse en una mesa. Joder, todo se está volviendo difícil, pensó.

Cuando el ambiente se volvió tenso y todos se miraban desperanzados se escucho la inconfundible voz de Blaise:

—¿Entonces eso significa que no alcanzaremos ir a la playa?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.**

**¡Hooola! Y con esto es mi GRAN regreso. ¡Si! Por que si no saben acabo de decidir de convertir mi ONESHOT: 'Tiene sus ojos, Draco' a un mini-fic. ¿Qué les parece? Serán muy pocos. Cuatro o cinco capítulos a lo mucho. Por si les interesa:**

** s/7619558/1/Tiene_sus_ojos_Draco**

**¡Y no se preocupen! Que hoy subiré el gran esperado final alternativo de Where he goes, goes the fire!**

**Y aquí les dejo mi twitter para que me sigan (porque les seguire de vuelta) /_writing_**

**MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. **

**Sin ustedes, Die in your arms no sería nada.**

**Los sigo leyendo.**

**-Mariel Jiménez.**


End file.
